Family of Fire
by redrose2310
Summary: Jamie is being forced to face his painful past but will he ever find some one to help him face the pain/ Warning abuse, and slash
1. Flames of fury

"I hate you all" Jamie's older sister screamed at Jamie and their mom and dad, "All you care about is that little brat!" she screamed and pointed at 4-year-old Jamie who started to cry.   
  
"Leeann please" their mother said drunkenly. Leeann just growled and grabbed Jamie by the caller of his shirt and flung him hard against the living room wall Jamie's folks didn't even try to stop the 16-year-old from kicking the already hurt child.  
  
"I'm sorry" the child said not knowing what he had done this time or why his sister would think their mommy and daddy cared about him at all. Leeann repeatedly kicked Jamie and spit at him.   
+3 years later+  
7-year-old Jamie sat at the computer in his family's living room sometimes surfing the internet was the only way for him to get away from his violent sister, his drunk mother and his druggie father.  
  
Jamie logged on to the Internet.   
  
Jamie had been working on hacking into MagoLow Corp. a company doing study's on the Mutant rumors. Jamie grinned as he entered the right password. And a whole lot of facts and things came up pictures of mutants and everything on something called the brotherhood of mutants. Suddenly a lit cigarette was pushed into the back of his neck. Jamie screamed as his hair was grabbed and he was pulled out of the chair he'd been sitting in and thrown onto the floor. He looked up to see his sister looking down at him she looked pissed and to Jamie's horror she had a lighter in his hands.   
  
"Leeann please don't please" he begged as she grabbed him around the neck and set his shirt on fire she let him go and laughed as he fought to pull off his flaming shirt. He faintly heard his mother yell at them to "shut up out there" from her bedroom fallowed by moans from their mother and father. Jamie shakingly caught his breath his sister laughed at him.  
  
"I'm going to burn you alive Jamie Madrox I promise" Leeann said and turned to leave her sobbing brother on the floor.  
*9 months later*  
  
Jamie was asleep in his bed it was hot in the house but he didn't think about it again as he fell back asleep. Minutes later Jamie woke to his folks scream and flames engulfing his bed and Pj's Jamie's screams so joined his mom's and dad's. His folks stopped screaming while little Jamie fought trying to put the flames out but failing suddenly a firemen came into the room in full gear Jamie coughed and screamed to the man for help.   
  
The fireman put some sort of blanket on Jamie's lower body the flames went out and the man picked Jamie up but the pain was still there his legs and sides hurt worse then he thought possible. Jamie screamed out again as the man passed his mom's burnt corpse in the hallway the fireman turned Jamie's face away from the sight as he took him outside to the paramedics. Jamie saw his big sister being put into a police car she was screaming to Jamie "I told you, I told you Jamie and I'll keep my promise too!" Jamie started crying again.   
((Present Day))   
Jamie shot up in bed screaming, Roberto his room mate woke up at his screams.  
  
"Jamie what's wrong?" He asked, but all Jamie could do was cry thinking about the dream no the memory of his passed. 


	2. Strong arms

Okay I don't own then X-men or any of that.  
here's chapter 2. Read the A/N at the botom okay.  
Sorry it's so short next chapter will be much, much longer.  
  
___________________________________________________  
Jamie cuntenued to sob felt Roberto wrap his arm around Jamie's shoulders.   
  
"Jamie what's wrong was it a nightmare?" Roberto asked worriedly. Jamie laid his head agianst his friend's chest and nodded.  
  
"Come on Jamie it couldn't of been that bad could it?" Roberto said softly.  
  
"Yes it was" Jamie sobbed,   
  
"Oh, Okay you want to sleep over on my bed would that make you feel better?" Roberto asked, Jamie nodded again, "Okay then" Roberto said and picked the still crying Jamie up and caired him over to his bed. Roberto laid the crying boy down and crawled in behind him holding him to his chest as they both fell back asleep.  
  
Jamie's nightmares didn't come back the rest of the night much to hius relief and when he woke-up he found himself in circuled in a pair of warm arms and a strong chest.Jamie grinned he'd never been held before but with the family he'd come from it wasn't surprising.   
  
=================================  
  
Okay this story is pretty much mapped out but I need you all to tell who you want Jamie with okay. Your choses:  
  
Roberto  
  
Ray  
  
Bobby  
  
Peitro  
  
or  
  
Kurt  
  
and I don't if you chose more then one I don't mind I'll probly make them just fight over our little Jamie. 


	3. Roberto's big mouth

Hey so far Kurt's in the lead but I'm not saying he's for sure who Jamie'll be with at the end of the story. Enjoy.  
  
Jamie sighed and climbed out of his friend's arms and bed. He smiled at the still sleeping Roberto and grabbed a long sleeved T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Jamie never dressed in his and Roberto's room he was to scare someone'd see his scars and ask about them. Jamie headed to the bathroom on their floor he grinned at being the first one up and headed into the bathroom. Jamie turned the shower on and stripped off his Pj top to reveal a large burn scar on his chest and about thirty cigarette burn scars all over his back and right arm. Jamie pulled off his pants his both his cavs and his right upper thigh had big burn scars on them. Jamie shook his head in disgust at himself before he climbed into the shower.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
After his shower Jamie dressed and headed out the door passed a growing line of students at the bathroom door to the stairs and headed down to breakfast. He smiled at Ororo and Jean who were making the food and sat at the kitchen table next to Kitty and across from Kurt who flashed him a grin.  
  
"Good morning Jamie" Kurt said grinning still smiling at him witch wasn't out of the ordinary for him to do. Jamie smiled a small smile back.  
  
"Hey" He said softly and waited for everyone else to come down to eat and for the food to be served.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Kurt found himself watching the young multiple as Jean used her Tk to put the food on the table and the rest of the X-men got to the table, a pain tightened in his chest as Roberto dropped into the seat next to Jamie and gave him a one armed hug before grabbing a plate but Kurt couldn't figure out why it had hurt.  
  
"You okay Jamie?" Roberto asked the youngest X-men, Kurt's head snapped up from eating and looked at the pair.   
  
"Is vere a problem?" Kurt asked, the other students looked up too.  
  
Jamie blushed deeply.  
  
"Oh it's nothing" Jamie said looking down at the table.  
  
"Well you could have fooled me the way you were screaming and thrashing around in your bed last night it most have been a Hell of a nightmare" Roberto said shaking his head Jamie blushed even darker shade of red.  
  
"Just a little dream it wasn't nothing" Jamie said.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to the Professor if it was that bad Jamie" Jean said with a frown, Scott nodded [shocker there].  
  
"Yes that might be a good idea" Ororo said she'd stayed to eat breakfast with teens to make sure there weren't any food fights or anything like that.  
  
"Oh no I'm fine it's just a bad time of the year for me's all" Jamie said obviously trying to get out of going to see the professor about his dreams, but something he'd said struck the blue elf.  
  
"Vhy is this a vad time of the year vor you Jamie?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Never mind" Jamie said and quickly got up from the table and left the room.   
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Jamie ran down the hall to the library after he left the kitchen he couldn't believe he'd let that slip he couldn't believe Roberto had said that in a room full of nosey teenagers. Jamie hurried to a darker corner of the library and ducked down between the selves. 


	4. Danny

Okay this chapter gets a little Ooc on Jamie's part but remember he's really scared and upset okay.  
  
Warning: This is slash, but no sex yet, and please read the A/N at the end of this chapter.  
  
:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":  
  
Jamie sat on the floor in the library fighting back tears for a good hour before he decided he needed to get out of the Institute for a while.  
  
Jamie snuck out with out running into anyone munch to his relief. Once he was a good ways away from the mansion he alouded himself a small smile. Now all he needed was something to get his mind off the fact that the anniversary of his mother and father's deaths were this week it was always the hardest for him this time of year the dreams were nonstop and all he could think about was Leeann and the abuse he'd suffered and his mother her screams, her burnt body, it was always a heavy load but this time of year it was unbearable.   
  
Jamie bit his lip as he stepped into an ally not far from the junior high, he'd looked in to where he could hind a little distraction earlier that when the nightmares started but he'd forced himself not to not this year but after last night he was hurting to bad to fight the cravings.  
  
"Hey Danny you here?" Jamie called softly into the ally a older guy about 16 stepped out of the shadows. Danny was as tall as Scott he had jet black hair and dark brown eyes, he was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt with a jean jacket over it. He was smirking.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked slyly.   
  
"Yeah I want some Poppers" Jamie said. Danny shook is head.  
  
"Blunt ain't ya?" Danny said pulling out a small baggy of blue and yellow pills.  
  
"I don't like to play games so how much?" Jamie growled he hated to deal with these creeps but it had to be done to get want he needed.   
  
"Well the reddies usually go for 100 a pinch Yells 50 but for you give me a little playtime and I'll give you a pinch for half" The older guy said licking his lips. Jamie thanked God he had 50 dollars or he wasn't he'd have the strength of mind to turn the guy down.  
  
Jamie slammed the 50 dollars into Danny's hand and took the small baggie from Danny's hand and around and headed out of the ally way. Jamie kept his head straight as Danny called after him, "If you change your mind cutie you know where to find me." Jamie was disgusted with himself. He slipped the baggie of Yellow pills into his pocket and headed back to the Mansion.  
  
Once Jamie got into his and Roberto's room he locked the door and took out the pills, he only used them a few times before when the pain was unbearable like now. There were 4 pills in the baggie Jamie took two out and put the others into his pillowcase. Jamie swallowed the pills straight at once he body filled with warmth and he got light headed and started to giggle softly at the feeling.   
  
Jamie sat on his bed letting it fully set in after awhile he couldn't take the quite anymore so he turned on Roberto's Cd player on P Diddy was on Jamie stood up and leaned against the dresser the cd player was on.  
  
{We sendin' this one out to all the ladies all over the   
  
world   
  
(All the ladies all over the world)   
  
All the sexy mamas   
  
(Come on, come on)   
  
As we proceed to give you what you need}  
  
At this point Jamie moved to the middle of the room and started to move his body to the music in a alluring way.   
  
{You know I like it when your body goes   
  
Bump, bump, bump   
  
Bad Boy, B2K   
  
Yo' O. talk to `em, player   
  
I like your little sexy style   
  
Love it when you're gettin' wild   
  
Girl, in the club with me   
  
Girl, you have to be in magazines   
  
With your charm, `cause you's a ghetto queen   
  
Like bling-bling-bling   
  
The way you shakin' that sexy (Oh)   
  
Mami shaped like an hourglass   
  
And you're so-so fine   
  
I wanna get you to myself, you and me   
  
And nobody else can do the things we do   
  
Baby, there is something that I need from you   
  
Baby, turn around   
  
And let me see that sexy body go   
  
Bump, bump, bump   
  
That is all I wanna see   
  
Baby, show me   
  
Baby, turn around   
  
And let me see that sexy body go   
  
Bump, bump, bump   
  
The way you're throwin' that thing at me   
  
I could it easy, baby   
  
Love the way you teasin' me   
  
Well, you have to stop pleasin' me   
  
While we're on this floor, oho, yeah   
  
You're hookin' it round and round   
  
I love the way you put it down   
  
You're makin' more scream for more   
  
Put your 2 way next to mine   
  
Baby, you and me anytime   
  
You and me behind closed door, oh, ooh   
  
Girl had to be my main squeeze, take trip down ???   
  
Girl, just come with me, oh, oh   
  
Mama, go `head do the damn thing   
  
Baby turn around   
  
And let me see that sexy body go   
  
Bump, bump, bump   
  
That is all I wanna see   
  
Baby, show me }  
  
Jamie didn't notice some one was knocking on the nor did he notice when a serten blue boy teleported into his room.  
  
{`Cause when you turn around   
  
And let me see that sexy body go   
  
Bump, bump, bump   
  
The way you're throwin' that thing at me   
  
I could it easy, oh, yeah   
  
Yeah, it's Bad Boy, baby   
  
Check this out   
  
Now dance for nothin', mami   
  
Plans to take ???   
  
Get on the floor, make you bump more, shake it, mami   
  
Let's ride, I'm your Clyde, you could be my Bonnie   
  
See, you the type for me, mami, so right for me   
  
Man, she could move   
  
Love when she dance to the music   
  
Make me wanna stand like a ???   
  
Just a simple touch make me lose it   
  
Girl, that's enough, start movin', pump that   
  
Now pump that, girl, bring it to me, bump that   
  
I want that, girl, sing it with me   
  
So let's do it again, mami, you and a friend, mami   
  
Money, ain't a thing, look, what I gotta spend, mami   
  
Put up your hands for me, dance how you dance for me   
  
Shake it like you can, honey, take it from a man, mami   
  
Baby, turn around   
  
And let me see that sexy body go   
  
Bump, bump, bump   
  
That is all I wanna see   
  
Baby, show me }  
  
Kurt was fighting the urge to reach out and grab the young boy and ravish him as he watched the sexy little body move it's hips in time with the music his arms moving above his head in a very famine way.  
  
"Vow" Kurt whisper to himself.  
  
{Baby, turn around   
  
And then I see that sexy body go   
  
Bump, bump, bump   
  
The way you're throwin' that thing at me   
  
I could it easy, baby   
  
Bad Boy, they call me Diddy, yeah   
  
You got one now, baby   
  
Don't stop, come on   
  
I see you   
  
You know I like it when your body goes   
  
Bump, bump, bump   
  
Come on, don't stop, let's go, let's go, come on, yeah   
  
Baby, turn around   
  
And let me see that sexy body go   
  
Bump, bump, bump   
  
Come on, let's go   
  
Come on, let's go   
  
Here's another one   
  
You know I like it when your body goes   
  
Bump, bump, bump   
  
Come on, let's go   
  
It's Pandemonium, baby}  
  
Jamie let out a sigh as the song finished he was still buzzed and was feeling good until he turned around to find he'd had a witness to his silliness. Both Jamie and Kurt blushed as the younger of the two turned to him.   
  
"Um can I help you" Jamie said still blushing madly.  
  
"UH I..I uh um ze Professor vants to talk to you avter dinner" Kurt said in a rush and teleported out of the room.  
  
{}WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW{}  
  
Okay don't yell at me it gets better.  
  
And I am taking to heart what you all want for the pairing but I'm like have guys fight over sweeties like Jamie so if more then one guy's hitting on Jamie or he likes more then one don't get upset it's only for the jealous factor. ^___^ the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. 


	5. I like your bed better with you in it

Roberto walked into his and Jamie's room he hadn't seen Jamie since that morning and he was worried about his adorable younger friend. He smiled as he saw Jamie a sleep on HIS bed. He smiled as he thought of last night when he'd gotten to hold the little beauty all night. He walked over to his friend and shook Jamie's shoulder lightly.  
  
"Jamie, hey Jamie come on wake up" Roberto said as he shook the boy Jamie's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"It's time for dinner come on" Roberto said softly.  
  
"I'm not hungry could you cover for me, Roberto" Jamie asked giving him puppy dog eyes. Roberto shivered he loved the way Jamie said his name and that look was way to cute.  
  
"Okay" He said smiling at the younger boy lovingly. Jamie grinned at him. "Thanks" Jamie said.  
  
"Why are you sleeping my bed anyway?" Roberto asked, Jamie blushed and Roberto could have sworn he got even cuter like that could happen.  
  
"I just kind of liked sleeping here last night and I didn't have any nightmares and I just liked over here though it's much nice when you come with the deal" Jamie said in a rush blushing, Roberto felt his own face burn with a blush too.  
  
"Um well you can sleep over here when ever you want" He said then remembered why he'd come up here in the first place.  
  
"Well I got to get down to dinner I'll tell them your sleeping" He said smiling like a dope.  
  
Kurt piled his plate full of every thing there was on the table. He was sitting between Bobby and Rogue and across from Ms. Monroe. Everyone was talking and joking around well except him, he couldn't stop thinking about the way Jamie had been moving earlier or how he'd looked with that blush, it was driving him crazy.   
  
Kurt looked up as he heard some one come into the room and looked up and was disappointed to find it was only Roberto.  
  
"Roberto where's Jamie?" Storm asked,  
  
"Oh he's sleeping I woke him up and he said he wasn't hungry" the Latin boy said. Storm nodded, and Roberto sat down and started eating.  
  
Kurt frowned, he'd been looking forward to see Jamie at dinner since he'd walked in on him earlier.  
  
"Oh I hope Mr. Madrox is all right" Hank said with a frown.  
  
"I think he is he's just been having nightmares so he's not been getting a lot of rest" Roberto said in between bites of food. Kurt frowned.  
  
"Jamie's been having nightmares?" Storm asked,  
  
"Mmhmm, real nasty ones I think for about 2 weeks now he's been crying in his sleep and waking up screaming and stuff it's really creepy" Roberto said looking some what distrot.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
HAHAHHAHHAHAH I updated and I'm hold the next chapter [ Where Jamie talks to the professor and takes in to a new level with one of the boys 'You'll have to read to find out which one] hostage mwhahaha, until I get 10 more reviews hahahahahahaha.  
  
Oh and I'm still taking votes for the final pairing, but Kurt's in the lead right now. 


	6. Blackout drunk and the aftermath of it

WARNING: This chapter hints at SEX and talks about a past RAPE so be warned.  
  
Rating on this Chapter is a BIG (R)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jamie was getting up the guts to see what the Professor wanted when the phone in his and Roberto's room rang.  
  
"Hello" Jamie said as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hey shorty how's it going" Said a cocky voice. Jamie Grinned.  
  
"Hey Pietro! Not so good you know" Jamie said back, he and Pietro had become friends shortly after Evan left of course none of the X-men knew this, but they had a lot in comen they both had had bad childhoods, they both had insane sisters, they both liked to get wasted when things got to hard for them, they were both gay and neither of them had anyone else they could talk to about it.  
  
"Yeah I bet hey listen I'm going to a promutant rave and I thought maybe you'd want to come" Pietro said, Jamie's grin got bigger that's want he needed.  
  
"I'd love to when is it" Jamie said.  
  
"In two hours but we should leave now it's an hour's drive and we'd have to find the place." Pietro said.  
  
"Um okay, I'll have to cut a meeting with X but I be out at the front gate in 10 minuets" Jamie said and hung up.   
  
Jamie grinned as he changed into a pair of tight black jeans Pietro had got for him with a 5 fingered discount, and a matching long sleeved black silk shirt and boots.   
  
Jamie snuck into Scott's room before he left and stole 200 bucks that Scott had been saving to get a new paint job on his car with, Jamie figured if he couldn't replace it, it would just be blamed on Bobby or Ray anyway.   
  
It took him all of 6 minuets to sneak out one of the side doors and to the gate he was surprised to find Pietro already waiting for him in Lance's jeep.   
  
"Hey Shorty" Pietro said with a grin.   
  
"Hey" Jamie said as he jumped in to the passenger seat and pecked his friend on the cheek.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Pietro had had to keep telling himself to watch the road instead of the hotty beside him. He had been surprised when he found out that he and the boy beside him had so much incomen a side from both being mind blowingly hot.   
  
He figured Jamie'd be much better on his dad's side but he hadn't said anything about that to the boy yet but it was true. Jamie sighed.  
  
"You okay J-man?" Pietro asked. Jamie nodded.  
  
"Yeah just thinking you know it was this week they died" Jamie said and Pietro frowned, he'd have his work cut out for him tonight in cheering the other up. He knew some about Jamie's passed and such but not all of it. He knew Jamie had been abused, he knew his sister was in a mental hospital, that his folks had been junkies and had died in a fire his sister had set and he knew Jamie'd been raped in a foster home not to long after and he knew that that wasn't the half of it.  
  
  
  
Wolverine growled at the empty room were Jamie was supposed to be at the Professor had asked him to go get the boy because he was late for an appointment with him.   
  
(Charles we got a problem) Wolverine said in his mind to the older man.  
  
(What seem to be the problem?)  
  
(The kid's gone it looks like he snuck out)  
  
(Oh dear, Logan would you and Ororo get some of the X-men and look for him this is not a good time for anyone to go running off especially Mr. Madrox.)  
  
(Sure)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Jamie blinked his eyes open and tried to figure out where he was and how he'd gotten there.  
  
First off his ass was sore and some one had the arms around his waist, second he realized he was in his best friend's bedroom.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to remember how he got from the warehouse where the rave had been to he but he'd been pretty drunk, he remembered he and Pie had started dancing together, then for a while it was fuzzy then them making out in the jeep then out.  
  
Jamie paled and rolled over so he was facing the sleeping face of his friend. Jamie felt tears push at the back of his eyes what had he done.   
  
He knew he'd slept with his friend and that they'd had sex, but he knew it had been dumb of him he really liked Pietro but he was tainted and now all he was doing was making his friend dirty he wasn't good enough to sleep with good people even Pie was too good for him.  
  
He closed his eyes again trying to stop the tears but it only made it worse when all he saw was Marks face.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Jamie was ten and had been placed in a new foster home it was nice the foster mother and father were good to him so far and he got his own room, but their was an older boy their too he was 17 and named Mark he'd been watching Jamie since he'd gotten there and he scared the young boy.  
  
One night after being there only a week Mark had come in to Jamie's room. Jamie had been asleep until he felt someone put their hand down his boxers he was sleeping in and touch him.   
  
He woke-up trying to push the hand away only to be slapped Jamie cried out only to realize his mouth was taped shut and a strong hand held his hands over his head. He looked up to see Mark standing over him and grinning as he played with the boys private parts. Jamie had started to cry at this point but when he felt Mark's hand leave his penis and go inside him he screamed against the tape in pain.   
  
Jamie didn't understand what was happening to him as his boxers were pulled off and Mark replaced his figures with his penis. All he knew was it hurt and bad. Mark had kept going even after Jamie had passed out from the pain and blood lose.  
  
The foster mother had found him the next morning broken, bloody and in need of a hospital.  
  
The police never found Mark..  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Jamie started to cry as he looked at his friend the only person he'd even let see his scarred body since then.  
  
#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$$$#$#$#$#$$$#$#$$#$##$#$#$#  
  
Pietro woke-up to sobbing unlike Jamie he remember everything and felt great at least until he saw his lover sobbing his eyes out. Pietro pulled the crying boy in to his arms trying to calm him down by rocking him softly.  
  
Pietro had been shocked at the scars the night before but not disgusted Jamie was beautiful even with the scars on his body but he had been angry at whoever had put them their Jamie had never told him who had been the ones that hurt him when he was younger but he sure wanted to know.  
  
"Jamie please don't cry was I to ruff or something cause if I was I'm sorry." Pietro said trying in vain to come his friend, desire and now lover. "Jamie what's wrong?"   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Well what did you think I'm not to sure on this chapter but I hope you all liked it.  
  
So far on the votes:  
  
Kurt 14  
  
Bobby 0  
  
Roberto 2  
  
Pietro 4  
  
Ray 1 


	7. the boy freak

How do you tell if there's a ghost in your house?  
  
How do you tell if your teacher really is a Witch?  
  
Is there a curse on you or is it just bad luck?  
  
Will stepping on someone's grave really bring you bad luck?  
  
Is it true that Voodoo dolls are able to cause someone pain in the wrong hands?  
  
These questions are just some of the things running throw head of a young boy who people call Freak the boy who sees things things that have never happened.  
  
But they have happened and the boy knows they have he could hear the bad things people say whispered into his ear, see what mean people do in his sleep and he always could that's why his mommy and daddy sent him to the crazy people place. The boy hated it he was only 7 but nobody here would talk to him or hug or make things better after his nightmares there were so many mean people in this place that the dreams never stopped and no one ever hugged him and told him things would get better.  
  
The only person who ever did was one of his foster brothers once he was nice he had had nightmares too. He told him that the things in the dreams were just the shadows of bad stuff they could hurt him just scare him. He'd made the little boy happy the only time in his life he'd been happy but he had.   
  
He missed Jamie so much but Jamie'd been a boy and his mommy and daddy had sent Jamie back to the orphanage then they sent him here where he was lonely, the mean girl who had hurt Jamie was here so he did see Jamie only Jamie was a little boy who was hurt when he saw him now. The boy wanted to see Jamie so badly it hurt his heart.   
  
Jamie was the first and only one to try and help him answer his questions. The bad things had started becoming when he was a wake to now he really needed Jamie...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Jamie stumbled into the Institute his head was pounding from his hangover and his sight was a little blurred but he could see clear enough to get to the kitchen. To Jamie's surprise the kitchen was empty so he made himself some coffee and he'd up to his room to wait for his punishment.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
More to come soon.  
  
Kurt in the lead, Pietro closing in 


	8. Held

Jamie frowned up at the ceiling he'd been grounded for two weeks now and had two more to go if it weren't for Pietro e-mailing him daily he was sure he'd of gone insane. Pie had even snuck in and cuddled with him on the anversery of his folks death. Logan was the only one who knew who he had been with or where but he'd keep it to himself and Xavier had not been pleased. Logan had come in a few hours after he'd been sent to his room to make sure he was okay and had agreed to everything the older man was smelling on him.  
  
Logan really was a great guy when nobody else was around looking out for him like that. But the reason Jamie was upset now was something from Pietro's last letter.   
  
Pietro had asked him to join the brotherhood said it came from Magneto himself. It seemed he'd told his dad about his hidden skills, the promble was Jamie wasn't sure he wanted to stay with the X-men or join Magneto he was only here because the childen's home hadn't been at found out he was a freak and let Xavier get custidy of him. He didn't want to be here any more then he'd wanted to be in any of his foster homes.   
  
Jamie looked up at the sound of a door opening to see Kurt coming into the room.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked, Kurt blushed stightly.  
  
"Ya but vhy are you in Roberto's bed?" Kurt asked, Jamie shrugged, the reason was the same as always he felt lonely and with Roberto out this was as close to snuggleing up to someone as he was going to get but he wasn't about to tell Kurt that.  
  
"Oh okay, um Storm said to tell you that dinner will be ready soon" Kurt said in a rush.  
  
"Okay, um Kurt?" Jamie had an idea a warm body is so much better then a empty bed to snuggle too and with out Pietro or Robberto he'd take what he could get. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Kurt smiled a little "Sure"  
  
"Um could you um please um uh" Jamie felt like a moron he was trying to get someone he wasn't even friends with to hold him hell he was willing to let himself be fucked just to be held after.   
  
"Could I please vhat?" Kurt asked. Jamie blushed.  
  
"Could you please fuck me" Jamie said so fast it would rivel Pietro. Kurt turned purple from blushing so hard.  
  
"I don't know about that Jamie your cute in all but aren't you too yuong for that" Kurt said, 'That's sweet he's trying to look out for me' Jamie thought.  
  
"Don't worry about that I've done it before" Jamie said and Kurt blushed harder.  
  
"Look if you don't want to that's fine but let a guy know okay" Jamie felt really low he wasn't even good anuff for a quick fuck but why would he be with his looks.  
  
"Jamie I'd like to but you've seemed a bit out of it lately and I don't want to take advantage." Kurt said.  
  
"You won't be but please" Jamie felt really slimmy right now he was blegging to be fucked when he didn't even want it he was already hurting to many people.  
  
"O..Okay" Kurt stuttered.  
  
Jamie moved over to his bed slid under the cover to get undressed Kurt's eyes were wide but he removed his own clothes and slid in the bed with Jamie.  
  
"Can I see you" Kurt asked nervusly. Jamie shook his head.  
  
"Just fuck me and get it over with" Jamie said wanting this over as fast as he could.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
##########################  
  
If you want the lemon ask for it in your review and I'll e-mail it to you.  
  
###########################  
  
Kurt rolled off Jamie and took the smaller boy in his arms. He wasn't sure why Jamie had started crying in the middle but he was sure it was his fault.  
  
"Jamie I'm sorry did I hurt you?" he asked scare he had.  
  
"No I'm f.f.f. fine just thinking about something" Jamie said.  
  
"Well that sure helps a guy's ego" Kurt muttered pulling Jamie closer.  
  
"Sorry" Jamie said hidding his face in Kurt's fury chest.  
  
Kurt just groaned and kissed Jamie on the head.  
  
They both fell asleep shortly after. 


	9. My beta did some to the way it's wrote b...

Well heres the new chapter Betaed by the way to smart and cool for words Rebecca to whome I must say thank you thank you than you!!!!  
  
Enjoy   
  
Jamie frowned at the television; he didn't see why they had to   
  
broadcast   
  
every single news update in the middle of his T.V. time. He only got   
  
an   
  
hour every other day as it was, and now they had a dumb weather warning   
  
coming on, keeping him from watching Smallville.  
  
"Hey Jamie," Kurt said, as he ported right next to Jamie, who ignored   
  
him.   
  
It had been three days since they'd slept together and Jamie had   
  
ignored   
  
and/or avoided Kurt since. But Kurt didn't seem to get the message, or   
  
maybe he did and just ignored it.  
  
"What you doing?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Duh," was all Jamie had to say in reply. Kurt blushed dark enough to   
  
see it   
  
through his fur.  
  
"What I mean to say is, what are you watching?" he asked.  
  
"Smallville," Jamie replied, still not bothering to look at Kurt.  
  
"Look Jamie, we really need to talk about what happened. Did I hurt   
  
you?   
  
If I did I'm sorry, but please talk to me," Kurt begged the younger   
  
boy,   
  
pain showing in his eyes.  
  
"Look, Kurt," Jamie said, turning to face him. "I'm sorry if I gave   
  
you the   
  
idea that I wanted something more then sex because I don't. We don't   
  
'NEED'   
  
to talk about it because it was nothing -- 'NOTHING' and you didn't   
  
hurt me,   
  
so just leave me alone, OK?" Jamie turned back to the T.V., trying his   
  
best   
  
not to start crying. He felt like he was about to every time Kurt got   
  
too   
  
close to him since the sex and it was killing him. He didn't   
  
understand   
  
why it was so hard to be around Kurt, except that he had been one of   
  
the   
  
people in the place Jamie liked, even a little maybe, that was why it   
  
hurt;   
  
but Jamie wasn't sure.  
  
"It wasn't just sex for me!" Kurt snapped back.  
  
"I'm already with someone, Kurt, get over it!" Jamie said, fighting   
  
back the   
  
tears as best he could.  
  
"WHO!?" Kurt yelled at him, appearing angrier than he'd ever seen him   
  
before, with a jealously.  
  
"It's none of your beeswax, Kurt," Jamie replied, his voice braking on   
  
Kurt's name.  
  
Kurt sighed, and, calming himself down said, "Jamie, I like you a lot   
  
and I   
  
just want a fair chance to be with you."  
  
Jamie was more then a little bit glad that everyone else was out for   
  
the   
  
night, so that they wouldn't hear this. Except, that Logan and Jamie   
  
had   
  
already talked to him about all this, since he trusted him enough to   
  
ask   
  
what he should do, even if all Logan said to him was 'Dump the whole   
  
lot,   
  
you don't need 'em' and walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm with Pietro, Kurt, OK?" Jamie whispered, looking at his lap.  
  
Kurt sputtered in shocked surprise, "That-that slimeball! He's a bad   
  
guy!   
  
And Magneato's kid! What are you thinking? He dates around more then   
  
anyone!   
  
There's no way he'll stop that for you and who knows what he's got?!"   
  
Kurt   
  
rambled in anger. Jamie started crying; he hated being so weak, but   
  
Kurt was   
  
confirming some of his own fears and the fact that Kurt was yelling at   
  
him   
  
made it all the worse.  
  
Jamie jumped to his feet and ran toward his room. Kurt called after   
  
him but   
  
he didn't stop. 


	10. Writing letters and braking hearts

Disclaimer : I own the plot Jamies family and Freddy andthe plot thats it.

Why was he so stupid? Jamie kept asking himself he felt like dirt. He was hurting Kurt and Pietro two of the few people who were ever nice to him, he didn't diserve either of them and he was hurting them both. Why because he was stupid and selfish.

Jamie disided to try and get his mind off his own stupidity and his romance issues and write to his penpal after about an hour of crying.

'Dear Freddy,

Hey shorty how are you? Are they treating you okay in there? I miss you, sorry I haven't writen to you as much as I used to but things here have been a bit out of control but I do miss you. I'm sorry they haven't taken you out of there yet. Rememer The dreams can only scare you not hurt you just stay away from the ones you see the bad things from alright.

Love Jamie Madrox'

Jamie sealed and stamped the letter and carried it out to the post, he really did miss the little boy he'd been in a Foster home with he had been the first mutant Jamie had met.

"Hey good looking" came a pleased voice right infront of Jamie he jumped and looked up to see Pietro infront of him.

"Hey Pie" Jamie said with a small smile as he put the letter in the mail box on the corner from the mansion.

"Who you writing too?" Pietro ask.

"My pinpal" Jamie answered.

"Hey you know I think I fell in love with you" Pietro said and kissed him on the mouth.

"I think you been hit on the head to much" Jamie said sadly.

"It's true" Pietro said, Jamie disided it was time to cut this short and then do the same with Kurt.

"Pie your my best friend and you've been great since this new step in our relationship but I have to be honest I don't want it and I haven't stopped sleeping with other guys either, sorry" Jamie said to his crushed looking friend and turned and walked back home.

"Jamie please.. You can't be serius" Pietro saided crushed.

"Look I just can't handle this right now Pie your my best friend please drop it" Jamie begged then ran all the way to his room and Roberto's bed. Roberto was still in it.

"Move over" Jamie said in tears and snugged into his friend's arms sobbing.


	11. Pink lady

Jamie snuggled up in Roberto's arms and soon the two were kissing and Roberto's hands started to explore.

* * *

On the other side of town a taxi cab pulls up infront of a hotel. A shapely young woman steps out. She's dressed in a pink skirt suit, black stalkings wrapping her long knock out legs with 5 inch pink heels at the bottum.

She wasn't wearing a shirt under her suit jacket so her double C breast were very pronouced, her hands were well taken care of but her nails were tribbed quite short, she had sandy blond curls hang around her shoulders, her eyes were a cold ice blue, her lips were well shaped pink that matched her suit. She was grinning as she stepped on the curve.

"I always keep my promises." she said with a hiss.

* * *

An/ short but I'm back on track :) 


End file.
